


逍遥游

by Drgu_1016



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drgu_1016/pseuds/Drgu_1016





	逍遥游

野马也，尘埃也，生物之以息相吹也。

 

0

 

六点四十五分的太阳毛茸茸地悬在天上，我刚起床没五分钟。

钟辰乐在外边喊我的名字，他嗓门大得很，我只能边穿鞋边往外边跑，匆匆忙忙地推开院子的大门，鼻子里登时吸进来两团柳絮，带着柳树藕断丝连的气味，还有点凌晨冷太阳的温度。

“你能不能快点啊！”钟辰乐倚在路边的电线杆上催促“一会早餐铺就没吃的了。”

我每天都在听他一遍又一遍的絮叨，耳朵上的茧子能窜出只扑棱蛾子。

雾气腾腾的早餐铺里人满为患，所幸张姨给我俩留了包子，白白胖胖的包子十八个褶，每个个褶都漫溢着香气，这才堵住了钟辰乐的嘴，他这人爱吃东西，只要有吃的就开心，我不行，我觉着自己很符合这个年龄段该有的矫情，能靠子虚乌有的幻想活下去。

 

上学的路不长，之所以这样强调是因为即使是要迟到也能蹬快几步几步赶在铃声之前瘫在凳子上，公车只两三辆，也没什么汽车，所以吱吱嘎嘎的车子才能肆意横行。悠闲的时候还能看看路边的风景，虽然水泥路还未铺满的老城着实无甚景观，但是我喜欢到处看，总能发现些不一样的东西。

 

路上在一年前建了个二层小楼，乳白色的小楼挂了些爬山虎，玻璃被攃得干干净净，在我的上学的时刻，小楼里总传出来巴扬声，一遍又一遍地演奏着耳熟的斯拉夫民歌。

 

我最近换了新的自行车，银色的小车铃挂在右手把上，在阳光下闪闪发光，这种小小的精致的东西用能让人愉悦，我从车子上站起，迎接这个下坡路，风把衬衫吹得鼓起来，头发被掠起到蓝天和白云的边缘。

 

“黄仁俊，你吵死了。”钟辰乐翻我白眼，自己却也站起来感受风的存在，我哈哈地笑，笑他的年纪轻轻就让人堪忧的发际线。

车铃响了一路，清脆的叮铃铃唤醒了整个困顿的早上。

我习惯性地望向小楼的窗子，发现今天小楼的窗子大开着，窗台上摆了一盆小小的米兰，羞涩地敛着叶片。

 

小楼里一个人走到窗边——拿着小喷壶，向娇弱的植物洒水，透明的水滴把澄澈阳光折射出七彩的虹，我透过纷飞的植物种子，看到拿着喷壶的人。

车铃沉寂了下来，我只能看见那人优雅的肩部线条还有巴掌大的脸。

温暖的风穿过，吹起他的几丝头发。  
我不自觉地停下看。

“你傻啦！”钟辰乐在前边喊。

楼上的人察觉到了下边的异动，低头向下望了望。

阳光泼下来，穿过发丝和野马尘埃——

他的眼睛熠熠生辉，嘴角勾成一个狡黠的弧度，他打量着我，自上而下地，把手臂支在下巴下边。

我落荒而逃。

 

1

 

于是我与董思成第一次会面，就以暖色调调得过高的一个早上为背景，董思成被映成暖褐色的头发乖顺地贴在额前，整个人身上都被覆上了虚化的滤镜，然后散发着金色的柔光，和我的视线相碰触。

我以为我不会再见到董思成。

 

直到我踩着车子的脚踏板，放慢速度再次经过爬满了绿植的小楼。

他站在楼门口，捏着本书，等着谁似的，我没由来地生出几丝心虚来，我不知道眼前这位神仙哥哥有没有记住我的脸。

“同学？”刹车声在站在楼前的人开口声后响起，钟辰乐已经把车子骑出了十万八千里之外，我确认了一万次眼前的人是在叫自己，我尽量让自己显得自然，然后走了过去。

他好看极了，一双眼睛极尽风情，穿了件白色的衬衣，把衣角掖在裤子里，踩一双棕色的小皮鞋，双腿笔直。

我只在广场上公放的影片里见到过这样的人。

“你是c中的学生吗？”他语气小心翼翼，声线低低地，“可不可以把这个帮我给高三一班的钱老师？说是董思成给的。”

一本英文的教案，看起来不太新，里边夹了厚厚的资料，我料想应当是一个粗心的新老师把讲义落在家里。我接过来，算是应下了这档子事，董思成说了几遍谢谢，谢得我有些不好意思，我说没关系我会给他的。

 

再蹬车子向前，董思成依旧站在门前，他望着这边，似目送我远去，这种目光实质化为一双手，从后边推着我的车子，我用力蹬了几下，只觉得轮下生风，速度比平时快了不知多少倍，到了学校里竟然还没有打铃。

 

让人意外的是钱老师并不在——高三英语办公室每一个课间都空空荡荡，在倒数第二节课课后只有一个中年女教师在那里批改作业，她拧着两条细细的眉毛，说这没什么钱老师，你找错了。

我捏着这本讲义，把眉毛拧成那个老师一样的形状。

在这一天里我跑了六趟高三楼，结果最后还没找到那么个钱老师。

不过我也不是一无所获，我在最后一次踏进教学楼的时候看见李马克，他向我打招呼，问我来做什么。

我心里的某种偶蹄目的小动物开始砰砰地乱撞，撞了好一会便停了下来，我拿着这本教案，如实告诉他。

李马克喔了声，说你是找钱锟吗？他是高一的英语老师。

我在心里唾弃董思成的不靠谱，连朋友在教几年级都不知道，但我竟能遇见李马克，以一种名正言顺的方式，光明正大地和他讲话。

偷偷看李马克是个只有我自己知道的秘密，从我第一天见到他开始——我们在一个实践小组，作为唯一一个高年级的人，李马克什么都做得好，让人敬佩，而自己又谦逊，被同组的女孩格外依赖。大概李马克真的稳妥，我又太缺乏安全感，我觉得我也像那些梳着马尾的姑娘们一样，想就赖在他的旁边。

让人欢喜的是我们算是相熟，他经常夸我，喜欢把胳膊搭在我的肩上，把身体的一部分重量压上来，让我能确实地感觉到温度的存在，他关照我，我们相谈甚欢，但是也仅此而已。

李马克终究是李马克，他也与红仁俊绿仁俊相谈甚欢，把黄仁俊视作一个乖巧的学弟，只留我自己在那别别扭扭。

 

艺术节上我是为他喝彩的人里唯一一个男生，在他下场的那一刻我同数十个小姑娘一起为他欢呼。当场所有人都知道高三一班的李马克有一个来自低年级的疯狂粉丝，叫黄仁俊的。

他最后得了第一名，两条海鸥眉飞起，哈哈笑着，说你真是太拼啦，我会请你吃饭的。我说那我得吃火锅。

他说好的，都依你。

当然要都依我，我连面子都不要，只是为了给他加个油打个气——

 

我也把这种不见光的心思称之为喜欢，想起李马克的时候，我总是开心且甜蜜。

...

 

“可是现在高一已经放学了，你明天再去找好了。”李马克这么说着，他语气真挚，切切实实地为我提供着建议。我点头，还想再同他说几句。  
然而清空教学楼的铃声就那么无情地响起来，我只能向他挥手，还不及低头道一声什么，李马克就急匆匆地向前方奔去，他一边大叫着同伴的名字一边向我说再见，我抱着厚重的本子独自庆幸幸好我有东西可抱着，不至于尴尬地去找衣服上局促的口袋。

 

李马克，大概是想让我这份旖旎尽早死在摇篮里，他同那个可爱的女孩走在一起，后者笑的时候露出两排同样洁白的小牙，像他一样，然后吵吵闹闹地开着玩笑。

都说青春是甜如蜜，我这罐闷了的蜜可真是酸了腐了发霉了，每舔一口都让人咬牙切齿。

 

2

 

我把董思成给我的再原封不动给他送回去，他自然是没在楼下。我敲他家的门，然后又从门框上边找到一个电铃拨响，却发现门是虚掩着。

小楼里的灯光昏暗，我进去，米色的柔软地毯让人不忍踩踏，这是个奢侈的玩意，大院里只有钟辰乐家里有块儿瑰丽的羊毛挂毯，说是从土耳其带回来的。我犹豫着还要不要进，扭头便看见了同样的敞着门的一间房。

他的鞋同那间屋子的木质地板摩擦出一个有些刺耳的声音，董思成穿一套练功服，正打一个漂亮的回旋。

我没办法形容那是个什么样的状态，他没有放音乐，也没有数拍子，霞光映进屋子，撒在他身上，镀一层火红色的壳。他动作舒展轻快，似乎只是在迎合天边的云卷云舒，又像从树上一跃而下的猫，把自己的关节灵活地调动，腰板挺得笔直，下巴扬起来，俯视周围的一切。

他像一脉叶片，飘零在风里。

一套动作行云流水，烂熟于心，不需要任何的配合，只是在舞，没有配乐，像绝版了的默片，光影间的一举一动刀刻烙印在人的脑海。

 

“哦——”

董思成在又一个动作后终于发现站在门口的我，影片戛然而止。

 

他走出来向我讲话。

“高三一班没有钱锟老师，我一个……一个朋友说他是高一的，但是我知道的时候已经放学了。”我把讲义从书包里拿出来交给他，他伸出手来，指骨清冷纤细。

他把嘴巴张得圆圆的，然后用食指关节敲了敲脑袋。

“真不好意思！是我记错了，让你白白跑了几趟！”董思成忙道，“你走之后我才想起来他已经带完了一届的。”

“没事。”我耸耸肩，表示自己要回家了。

“你吃曲奇吗？”他攥住我手腕，没用力，手心都是冰凉的，轻轻一挣就能从手心里逃出来。  
“我朋友带的，你拿一盒回去吃，当我赔不是了。”但我没有收回我的手，任他攥着。

没等我回答他便哒哒哒跑向二楼去，回来的时候拿了盒精致的糕点，不由分说地塞给我，眨了两下好看的眼睛，“给。”  
那是个马口铁的盒子，上边印着我看不懂的文字，大概是俄文，红的底色，蓝的字母，贴画是个穿着布拉吉的小熊，长睫毛大眼睛，傻乎乎地笑着，我越端详越像董思成。  
而后者则笑吟吟地望着我，“你叫什么啊。”  
“黄仁俊。”  
“好哦。”他说我记住了，谢谢仁俊。

 

……  
晚上写过数学作业，正肚饿着头晕眼花，妈推门进来，让我尝尝今天糕点房新做出来的糖枣。  
“这什么？”她向来眼神好用得不得了，一下就看见了摆在书柜上边的花花绿绿的铁盒子。  
“曲奇。”  
“啥东西？”妈瞪大她那双圆圆的眼，我方才反应过来这个名字对于他们一代来说是比较晦涩，遂换了个称呼，“饼干。”  
“这可贵，谁给你的？”  
“帮一个老师送东西，随手给的。”我也不知为什么突然扯了个谎，说是董思成的话其实也并没有什么，只是解释起来费些周章而已。  
“哦。”她没多说，转身离开，叫我早些睡觉。  
我打开那个铁盒子，人造奶油的味道过于香甜，整个屋子都弥漫着甜腻的气味，我拿一块儿吃，来自异国的食品有着不同于糕点房的松软，我想起来董思成——  
他同周围都不大一样，说格格不入不恰当，毕竟他温和而有礼貌，说一样的话总是难解释他零落的舞。

那盒曲奇我最终只吃了一块儿，肚饿的时候也没有用它来填肚子，我上学的时候还是会经过董思成的小楼，也有时会遇见他。  
打招呼的方式也不尽相同，有时候摆摆手，有时候寒暄两句，我把我妈做的桃酥送他，他把一罐彩虹色的糖果给我。

 

我不知道这些东西他都是哪里来的，像他本人一样神神秘秘。

我对他好感兴趣。

 

3

 

 

我足足有七个姐姐，却没有一个哥哥。她们性格不尽相同，但终归都是女孩子，在天赋秉性上都有些女性特有的骨子里的关照，用通俗点的话讲就是喜欢在各种琐事上管我。

大家都住一个大院里，更是让这种风气恶化得不行，我架不住她们唠叨，有时只想骑着车子逃之夭夭。

这个时候我就会想起李马克，他也管我，虽然总是一笔带过，但是真诚得不得了，像是一个真正的哥哥，对于自己走过的弯路总是想让我去规避。

我叫他马克哥，他很受用的样子，鼻子都皱起来，傻呵呵地笑，露出上边的一排牙齿，贝壳样，边角都圆圆的，然后说仁俊真的很不错。

我喜欢看李马克笑，那样我也会不自觉地跟着笑。

 

于是我在姐姐告我一嘴黑状的时候无奈地蹬车子出去了，傍晚的天空晦暗不明，云层厚厚的，大概明天或者晚上要有场暴雨，我漫无目的，沿着上学的路走，空气里都是大雨将至的味道，钻进鼻腔里痒痒的。蹭到了董思成的楼下时候，我终于打了个大大的喷嚏。

毫无预兆，豆大的雨径直拍在脸上，把我砸得晕头转向，我没带雨伞，这雨的势头却越来越大。

按电铃后，来开门的是个长相温和的人，  
有几分面熟，大概在学校里见过，我猜他是钱锟，他奇怪地看了我一眼，却只说进来避雨吧。

 

钱老师真是个好人，我接过钱锟给的毛巾，而那边董思成裹着浴袍出来的时候天空正好划过一道闪电，把坐在客房里的我照得清清楚楚。

“喔？仁俊？”

钱锟对于我们认识表示很惊讶，董思成应当向他讲过自己记错了年级的事情，便说了句“上次送讲义的同学”。

 

那时电话还是个稀奇的东西，听到座机悦耳的铃声响起来的时候我被吸引，董思成走过去接，他用两肘撑着自己，交叉着双腿同电话那端的人打趣。

他左手拿电话，右手手指不时点着自己的面颊，眼睛眯着，嘴角勾得向上，一副得逞的小狐狸样。

“黄旭熙吗？”钱锟洗了几个桃子放在果篮里，塞给我一个个头不小的，那端董思成打过了电话，又坐回沙发上，自行捏了个软桃。

“对，他讲他在深圳了。”  
“怪不得能讲电话……”

他们讲的是谁讲了什么我一概听不懂，只捕捉到了钱锟讲得“他还在追你？”

董思成点点头，说了句港仔好有趣。

 

港仔？男的？

我把眼睛睁大了看董思成。他泰然自若地吸吮着软桃子里的汁水，对上我惊愕的眼神时候，无辜地眨了眨。

“要上楼看看吗？可能有你感兴趣的。”

……

楼上铺着乳白色的地砖，简单地被装饰了一番，头上的水晶灯折射出夺目的光，董思成推开他房间的门，房间比我想象得要小些，只一张床一个大大的书桌。

柜子上是整整齐齐的书，摆得很密，从漫画到小说和专业的书籍一应俱全，还有厚重的外文字典。

 

“思成哥，你是……做什么的？”我实在是好奇。

而被叫了名字的人则猛地一回身，把脸凑到我的眼前，我都看见他脸上一颗小小的痣，还有眼尾浓密的睫毛。

“你叫我什么？”  
“思成……哥。”

我奇怪地开口，说实在的我从来不叫姐姐们姐，当然她们只有在想捉弄我的时候才叫我仁俊或是弟弟，而李马克则是我的内心使然，我希望听到他回馈给我不连名带姓的称呼，用他好听的音调叫我“仁俊”。

 

而董思成有点不一样，他打一开始便叫我仁俊，我觉得这样似乎或许亲昵，为了一致我便也叫他哥哥好。而董思成则嘿嘿笑着，一脸满足地转过身去，脚步轻快。

 

“我是……我现在是个闲人。”他坐在桌子的边上，“很闲的翻译，全靠钱锟养。”

我半信半疑，他的生活状况是我出乎意料的好，至少我的家里还没有一部直通的电话，也没有进口的食品和一些稀奇玩意。

我翻着他手写的翻译文稿，董思成的字实在算不上是好看，歪扭七八的，勉强能看得出来是个字。

我以为他是个舞者，或者是文工团的什么，而现实就是董思成只是个翻译——

“你为什么不去做老师？”  
我没头没尾地问了一句，董思成倒是摸了摸下巴，“我性格太好了，管不住学生的。”

好吧，我放下文稿，看到他又一副笑得没心没肺的样子，“有个香港人也总说我适合做老师。”  
“你别说，我可以去做做家教。”  
我装作不经意地提一嘴。

“追你的那个？”  
“对。”  
董思成是出乎我意料的坦率，他对自己的经历和想法直言不讳，还反过来问我有没有喜欢的人。

我说有，算是有过。  
因为他现在有了朋友啦，就不能再喜欢。

“那她一定很可爱？”董思成眨巴着眼睛看我。

“不，他……是他，是男他，男的。”

“喔……”董思成点点头，“那他一定很优秀哇。”

我看他一眼。

“这个年纪的男孩子，很少有会对同性产生 他很不错 的想法啊，一个个都自大得很。”  
“一般想的都是，哎，他那样又是在装逼了，那样我也可以，他就是比较有钱，或者比较幸运而已。”  
“所以你懂得看身边的人，肯定也是个好孩子，他也是。”

我鼻头一酸。  
不知道是对潮湿空气的不适，还是因为董思成的笑脸。

他走过来摸摸我的头发，半湿半干的发糊在头皮上，我能感受到他温热干燥的指尖。

但他很快又跳开，走到书柜旁拿出个盒子。

“看我最近买的掌机，可以打俄罗斯方块，你试一试……”

我第一次打游戏，董思成在旁边看得急得跳脚，他声控着我把条状的方块向右边放，最后索性整个人扑过来，攥着我的手把一个方块摆正。

他手的温度低，碰到我手臂上的皮肤时带来丝凉意。

“看哥的厉害！”他把我即将结束的残局力挽狂澜，消掉了一层又一层。

“你九岁吗？”我叹口气哭笑不得。  
“你十岁吗？”他头也不抬，依然沉浸在掌机里。  
“那你要叫我哥。”

“嗯，哥。”

我看向他的脸——他着实太过于精致，女孩子样，却还带着青年的英气和独一份的温柔。我吞了一口唾沫，试图把那一声在自己的记忆宫殿里边抹去，所幸董思成实在是像个没逻辑的小孩，又拿出来一盘东西要教我下国际象棋。

 

……

暴雨向来不会下太久，半个多小时后我便能够回去，董思成瘪着嘴看我身上这件皱皱巴巴的半袖，掏出来件螺纹的粗线外搭给我叫我套上，衣服有淡淡的樟脑丸的味道，大概是许久不穿了。

“回去的时候看路。”他站在门口向我挥手，我的头发变得干燥，有几撮昂到了天上。

我向他作别，再回头，看到董思成站在小楼的门口，逐渐变成一个小点。

 

4

 

英语卷子发下来的时候，老师甚至找我谈了话。

似乎所有的英语老师都喜欢把眉毛拧成麻花，我的老师要我多下功夫，多下功夫就能让自己的名次飞升——所有的分数都被英语拉到了谷底，我也很着急，在我知道李马克想去n大的时候，我便开始无用地着急。

优秀如李马克，肯定不会因为英语而苦恼。

钟辰乐说你完全可以的，俊哥做什么都厉害，我只能送他一个亲切的锁喉，我知道他在安慰我。俊哥在这些字母前边真的不是无所不能的。

 

我对妈说的时候，妈那天的饭只吃了半碗，戳着那盘煎鸡蛋决定帮我寻个英语教师。

我想起来钱锟，还有那件有樟脑丸味道的毛衣。

 

...

董思成似乎时时刻刻都在家，他总是慢悠悠地走着路，保持着一种优雅的姿态，说要帮我补习的时候，也是懒洋洋的。

“我都说了我很闲，钱锟太忙了。”董思成坐在窗前，阳光透过绿萝的叶片穿过来，打在他脸上，“我现在有在给几个小朋友补习，不差你一个小朋友。”

“which和that，你要分清，我们来举例子。”

董思成的语速很慢，咬字也总是清清楚楚，他声音似乎有魔力，能让人莫名其妙地心安。  
“我才不是小朋友……”

他倒是一副严师的样子，每在同一类型的题目再错的时候都会被敲一顿脑壳，我摸摸头顶，似乎能感觉到有一个呼之欲出的聪明包，董思成咬着手指头问我疼吗。

“疼。”

我装模作样。

“知道疼就不要再犯错。”

他伸出手来摸摸我的头顶。

我不知道为什么在听董思成讲这句话的时候觉得他有些落寞，或许是错觉。他拿着一支红笔，在我的错题本上画一个星星，“这道题再错就要交学费了。”

……

终于到春末的五月。

李马克同他们的同学在欢声中合影，我站在走廊上，看到在教学楼前的第二排第八个人，他笑得灿烂，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，还有两个浅浅的酒窝。

他在阳光下发光，风吹动他的刘海，扬起他衬衫的一角，那一角又被他马马虎虎地塞回裤子里。

李马克要毕业了。

同万千个熬尽了寒窗的人一起，面对一场考试。

而我，仿佛还是一个毛头小子，在学校里撒泼打滚，带着不太光彩的英语成绩。

英俊学长的旁边已经有了可爱的人——我不讨厌那个可爱的姑娘，我甚至希望他们能在一起很久，分享所有的感动。

但我没有想到李马克会看见我，他走到走廊里，还带着满眼的笑意，又把胳膊搭在我的肩膀上，说仁俊呐我要毕业啦。

我当然知道你要毕业了。

“所以要去n大了吗？”我笑着问他，“考试对你来说肯定是小菜一碟吧？”

李马克摇摇头，“说不定，看我的运气如何吧……”  
“仁俊想去哪里？”他眼睛里闪着光，定定望向我。

“还不知道。”我咽下几乎脱口而出的n大。

“要努力啊。”  
“我知道。”  
“我在n大等你。”

李马克肯定不知道他无心的一句话会让我想多久。

我当然想大学也同他一起，可是他的大学也会有很多黄仁俊，也有一个可爱的姑娘，太多的未知还有分数线对我的挑战对我来说都是一层厚厚的屏障。

然而眼下的情况是，我就要同李马克说再见，或许再也不见，或许变成只能寒暄的路人，然后吞下我想对他说的一肚子的话。

春光多明媚。

 

我尽量笑得好看些，对他讲马克哥其实我还喜欢过你呢。

李马克在我右手边，捏着我的肩头，说我知道，谢谢你。

他离开的时候圈我在怀里，微风轻轻吹着，把他身上的柠檬清香传得很远，我的所有的青春旖旎大概就在这个怀抱里被融化消失殆尽。这场匆匆结束的无聊电影以李马克的拥抱作结，他大概真的通透又善良，那些事情他明明都知道，所以只就给我一个背影。如果说非要找出来什么值得庆幸的，大概就是我没有再说谎，我曾经喜欢过他呢——现在没有啦，我向马克挥手，说你一定会前途似锦的。

 

 

放学后天边泛起了红霞，我再到董思成楼下的时候发现他在拍照片，老式的凤凰相机在按下快门的一刻发出咔哒的一声，他笑着向我招手，说李永钦送了他一个好东西。  
我的脚踏在踏板上，呆头鹅一样直愣愣地看着镜头。  
董思成说你笑一笑，很好看。

我高兴不起来，李马克的离开对我来说好像把心脏撕开了一个小小的口。

我心不在焉地笑，他没把眉毛拧在一起，只是瘪嘴。

“你怎么了？”

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，倒映着万丈霞光。

“我向他告白了。”

说出来这句话的时候我觉得自己陷入了一个怪圈，说出来矫情，不说出来憋屈。

委屈也只是因为没有在李马克的身上得到自己想要的那份回报而已，我一切的一切都在悄无声息地进行，悄悄地喜欢他，悄悄地看他有了喜欢的人，悄悄在走廊看他，又悄悄地看他离去。

 

所有的一切都无人知晓，都是自己不断向南墙撞。

董思成怀里的味道和他房间的甜腻不大一样，像是隔壁中药铺某味药材的味道，清苦的气味飘进我的鼻腔迟迟不肯散去。

董思成比我高些，但是也太瘦，我的下巴抵在他的肩上，能透过薄薄的皮肉感觉到他动脉的起搏。

“没关系，你已经很勇敢了。”

 

5

 

我几乎每天都去董思成的家里，他或是在翻译那堆文稿，或是在听那台春雷里播的花样的新闻，总之没在跳舞，我问起来的时候他也只是一嘴带过，“跳什么舞，多累啊。”

然而我在他的晾衣架上看到练功服，还湿答答的，滴着水流到地上。

我没再多问，董思成垂着眼眸看我的卷子，台灯的光撒在他眼睫上，流下一湾银色。

“这道题你又错了……”

 

……

董思成做饭是灾难，我亲眼看到他把锅下的塑料垫子点燃，厨房里都是烧焦了的味道。可怜的鸡蛋被用筷子翻来翻去，终了也没有成一个完整的形状。  
他似乎是个天生的乐天派，对身边的一切都充满了希望，甚至以为那盆被钱锟不小心浇了洗衣水的绿萝能起死回生。

每多了解一分我便觉得他可爱一分，他喜欢在写东西的时候哼小曲儿，喜欢一切新奇的玩意儿，且大方而热爱分享。

 

……

高考结束的那个暑假，我已经习惯躺在董思成的床上晒太阳，他的被子上有好闻的太阳的味道，和所有的阴鸷形成鲜明的对比。磁带放了一遍又一遍，董思成用一根六角的铅笔把他爱的那一块转回来，放在录音机里反反复复地播放。

我问这是什么歌，他说他也不知道，只是放那句“是错永不对真永是真”。

我成了这间小楼的第三个主人，董思成的房间不算是整洁，懒得叠被子的话就把被子蹬到床尾，有时候还能在被子里找到三天前不见的衬衫。他突发奇想地搞了一个小小的吊床给我，然而自那个我熟睡的午后从上边跌落，鼻血流了一地之后，那个吊床就被闲置，他的床从此多了个小枕头让我午睡，有时我也能在那团被子里找到自己的体恤。

 

李马克告诉我他成功进了n大的时候我刚背完一篇古文，我由衷地恭喜，看他的颧骨慢慢升起，已经做好里离开这个小城的万全准备。我似乎才感受到李马克已经变成了一个逐渐温热的词汇，对于他意料之中的去向，我除了了然就再无他想法——或许是因为没有了这一个依靠我也并不寂寞，有了比马克更能够依赖的港湾，心安的感觉让我不再缺一个哥哥样的角色。

 

我算是正式地失去了李马克。

我说给董思成，他只是老父亲样夸李马克有出息，转而用笔敲我的脑袋，质问我逍遥游为什么默写还出错。  
……  
但是最近董思成似乎又闲下来了，他没有再给人补课，早早地点着几十张纸币，美滋滋地放到盒子里。

“你怎么又变成无业游民了？”我喝着他的高级麦乳精，嘴里是淡淡的香甜。  
他瘪着嘴，抢过来我的杯子——这么说好像不是很妥，毕竟杯子和麦乳精全都是他的。董思成仰头喝一口，舔了舔粘在唇上的泡沫，“可能是他们的成绩突飞猛进吧。”

鬼都能看出来董思成不开心，但是具体原因我也不知道，只能搅搅手指头，“难不成你教的太烂了……”  
“我教得烂吗？”董思成盯着我，“我觉得我把你教得不错啊。”  
他说得没错，我的成绩是提高了些，我想张嘴再安抚他两句，出乎我意料的却是董思成把脑袋放在我的颈窝里，“我教得烂你也别走啊……”

他柔软头发的味道很好闻，不同于别人劣质的肥皂的气味，他应该是用洗发水的，散发着淡淡的玉兰味道。

我心里总有石头落不下来，不知道董思成耷拉下来的嘴角是为何。但他舔伤口的能力实在是太强，很快便又恢复了欣欣然的样子，唯一不同的是电话线被从客厅扯到了董思成的卧室来，董思成还是会讲电话，对方只有那一个。我摸不准董思成对电话那头的人是什么样的情感，他们讲话时间或长或短，有时还讲两句拗口的粤语，大概也会觉得自己的口音好笑，转而又放慢了语速讲普通话。

我从未见过黄旭熙真人，只在相册里见，他眼睛大而有神，穿着黑色条纹的衬衣好不神气。

凡事不经念叨，一念叨就准出岔子。

小城的槐花开得凶，细细小小的花朵落了一地，被过往行人的鞋底拧出蜜来，每个人的身上都带着甜蜜的味道。

我赖在客厅的沙发上看一部外国片，托董思成的福我的英语着实进步了不少。门被推开，灌进来一股槐花的清香时，我看到一个高大的人，眼睛大大的，穿着件简单的白短袖，咖色的灯芯绒裤子我在世界时装之苑上看到过，他好似阿汤哥，英俊得不得了。

“董思成在吗？”

他开口之后我方意识到他大抵就是黄旭熙，颇为年轻的样子，我猜他还没有董思成大。生涩的普通话被滚烫的夏风刮进我的耳朵， 港城的来客眨巴着大眼睛，说你是不是就是思成说的小俊啊，你好漂亮。

董思成向他讲过我。我的关注点放在一个奇怪的地方，好一会儿我才回答，说他和钱锟去邮局了，你先坐。

他两条大长腿随意地放着，毫不拘谨，和我共看这张影碟。

后来的情节没什么特别，我骑着车子溜走了，链条许久没有滴过润滑油，蹬的时候发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，划破夏季的热浪。我心里没由来的不痛快，好像是刚找到一处避难所又被狂风掀了去的感觉。

我有不好的预感，誊写作文的时候都心不在焉。

 

晚上妈坐在院子里和一众姑姨剥蒜，我把英语作文誊到卷子上出来乘凉。

“你是不是在那个钱老师那补习？”她见我走出来，坐在石凳上开口。

“对啊。”

“别去了，换一家吧。”

“为什么？”

妈还没开口，一个阿姨把洗的衣服再扔进另一个桶里，发出沉重的一声，然后质问我。

“你那个钱老师不是和另一个人住在一起？”

对啊，就是董思成。

“他那个同伴，真的是了不得，整天无所事事的哦，还能过得好日子花天酒地，你不晓得他被那个港商包养？一个男的哎，被包养，什么人……”

她一边搓衣服一边发出啧啧的声音，我觉得我现在一定是把眉毛拧成一个结，撇下一句他不是那样的再回到屋子里。

董思成确实过着我想象不到的好日子，他很富有，很温和，我想起来那个清苦的怀抱，还有那个来自远处的电话。

我想我还是有点介怀——介怀自己那一瞬间竟然信了这样的鬼话。但是我想见到董思成。  
我可能知道了他的不愉快来自于哪里，闲言碎语再这个小城里传播得向来很快，可能不过半天就传到了他本人的耳朵里，或许他委屈又无奈，被一个个家长客套地请出家门，然后又若无其事地数那几张可怜的钱——他又不缺那一点。

我要告诉他你别伤心，我知道你不是那样的人。

 

“你去哪？”妈在后边喊。  
我说去找董思成。  
“董思成是谁？”  
天呐，她们连名字还未刺探到，太逊了。

 

6

 

我沿着到董思成家的路线兜圈子，终于在街心公园看到董思成的时候也看到了黄旭熙，我不知道该不该过去，只是木头样站着。  
他俩着实幼稚，拿着冰棍在健身器材那里坐着，有说有笑，董思成摘下来黄旭熙头上落下的一朵小花，被后者攥住了手，在手背上落一个吻，然后十指紧扣，在那里晃啊晃。

我站在一棵挤满了花的槐树下，香气呛得我快要流出眼泪来。

晚上的蚊子多，我站在路灯边普度众生，喂饱了一只又一只的虫。

……

我连着三天都没有去找董思成，当然董思成也不来找我。  
我好像生病了，浑身没有一点劲儿，稍微动弹一下就浑身酸痛。妈说你这么一大小伙子天天冒鼻涕泡算什么事，扔下个毛毯就和姑姨们一起去街里。

钟辰乐领着董思成进来的时候我刚把藏在床底下的漫画找出来，我还以为是妈回来了，赶紧把书往被窝里一塞，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

董思成毫不客气地笑出声来，钟辰乐也毫不客气地顺走了我一盒牛奶转头就走，于是我这个乱糟糟的房间只剩我和董思成面面相觑。

“你生病了？”他坐在旁边，伸出只手来放在我额头上。  
“我不烧……”我躲开他的手，没由来地生出点脾气来，过了三天董思成才来找我，绝对是和那个港仔柔情蜜意去了，想到这就更来气，我转过去用后背对着他。  
董思成也不生气，他说黄旭熙来一趟不容易，他课程很紧，现在终于得空了。

“他是学生？”我用后脑壳说话，董思成便伸手捋我压得变了形的头发。  
“对啊，不像吗？”

我想起来那个阿姨说的富商，如今却觉得有趣，大家总是喜欢把故事编排成最吸引人的样子，编排成自己最希望听到的样子。

他用手指轻轻敲着床沿，似乎自己觉得了无生趣，就拿起我的漫画，倚在床头一页一页地翻。

任是槐花盛放的季节，他身上也没有那种甜腻的味道。

 

董思成不说话，我就更来气，他就这么抛下我，也不解释解释是怎么一回事，我翻一个身，把头放在他大腿上，再向上蹭一蹭，贴在他柔软的小腹上，我能听见他的呼吸，感受到微微的起伏。

他捏我的耳朵，没用多大力气，痒痒的，羽毛搔过一样，然后又捏我的后颈，在上次剪头时没剃干净的发茬上轻轻地刮，我被顺毛顺得舒适，想就这么枕着眯着眼睛再补一觉。

他的手放在我锁骨上，没什么重量，我牵住他的手，不像女孩子那样温软，也不像我所有的同学一样糙得不行，他骨节分明手指又纤细，我在想当时的黄旭熙是什么感受，是不是也像自己一样，心跳得厉害，也不想放开。

“你有没有偷懒，背一遍逍遥游给我听。”我脑袋上方传来他低低的声音，他也不挣开，任凭我牵着，用另一只手戳我的脸。

“你怎么这么烦人啊……”我闭着眼睛开始哼唧北冥有鱼其名为鲲，其实锟哥是条鱼。  
他笑了，说黄仁俊你完蛋了，我回去告状，不让他给你做口水鸡。

 

他的威胁一点也起不到作用，我抬起头来，对上他的眼睛。

说实在的我是第一次好好地打量董思成的眼睛，以前只是觉得好看，有别样的美感，他的眼睛亮晶晶，眼尾上挑，但睫毛偏偏向下，像湾澄澈的泉，周围扬着纷飞的金丝柳。

 

“我还可以去你家吗。”

我坐起来，把额头抵在他的颈窝，嗅到他身上的清苦味道。

“当然了。”他伸手轻轻敲打我的后背，“你都把病毒全都蹭我身上了。”

 

我吸吸鼻涕，盯着他红润的嘴唇，把距离拉近再拉近，直到我和他鼻尖的距离只能塞下一根棒棒糖。

“呼——”

我深吸，然后呼出一口气来。

“让病毒扑你的面而来吧。”

“黄仁俊，你是不是找打！”董思成眨了眨眼睛，然后抹了把自己的脸，装作恶狠狠的样子揉乱了我本来就喜鹊窝一样的头发。

我笑哈哈地整理乱蓬蓬的毛，心里却酸极了。

如果我刚刚没有突然“醒悟”，我应当能够不偏不倚地尝出来董思成到底是什么味道。

是不是也像闻起来一样的苦。

 

……

我的感冒好得很快，但任是这般快再去董思成那里翻影碟看的时候我的也意识到有什么已经不太一样了。

我坐在客厅里，能直接窥见那间房子里的情况。黄旭熙在那里，踩着袜子在铺着木质地板的房间里踱来踱去，董思成穿了练功服拉伸，在打进来的阳光中伸展成一个美好的弧度。  
他在跳舞。

我看见他笑着亮相，柔软的头发被甩到另一边，露出一排亮白的小牙，将要正午的太阳把他笼了金色的纱，像一个刚出世的小神仙。  
我终于再看见他跳舞，他笑着跃起又旋转，黄旭熙在一旁，一下又一下地打着拍子。

我突然觉得那间屋子好似舞台，董思成应该在最闪耀的聚光灯下，台下坐着成千上万的观众，给他的每一个眼神每一个表情鼓掌欢呼，他比我见过的任何舞者都要优雅漂亮，他不再是一片叶子，他像是熠熠的神鸟，他应当是众星间的那一轮月亮。  
他不该属于这栋小楼，不该属于这座小城，或许也不该属于任何一个人。

 

 

7

 

平地而起的小楼终于主人只剩下了一个，钱锟做了口水鸡，端上桌来。

“仁俊，你今天的古文默了没有？”他向来这般温柔的，不像董思成，喜欢直呼人的大名，然后在任何时间任何地点提问一个知识点。

“今天是……逍遥游？”钱锟抹两把手在裤子上。

我点点头，偷着把筷子伸向那盘诱人的菜肴。

 

……

像是突然闯进我生活的那天一样，董思成在暑假的最后一天，那一个饱和度过高的早上告诉我他要走了，黄旭熙在房间里收拾东西，毛手毛脚地被钱锟敲了脑袋。

他说你别哭啊，我走了也别忘了我，我就回n城，n大也在那里。

我应该觉得高兴，他走是因为他又开始跳舞了，但是我实在是个自私的小人，我希望他永远在这方小楼里，和我一同做着各式的梦。然而小城的消息被蓊郁的葱茏分隔，我竟不知董思成跳了舞，并且他的出场和离开万众瞩目。

“你不够意思。”我装作不高兴的样子，“离开也不提前告诉我吗？”

其实他的离开从黄旭熙来的那一天起我就应当意识到的，只是所有的日月都不动声色，我也不忍开口。

他拖着重重的包裹走向唯一的汽车站，拥抱后留一个金色的剪影给我。  
我的暑假结束了。

 

……

最后一年总是匆匆，我第一次收到董思成的信件是他说他已经到了n城许久，要我把成绩单如实的抄一份给他，此后也会有琐碎的事情，还像在那栋小楼里一样，什么都聊，什么都要扯几句，我艰难地辨认着他崎岖的字体，然后做批注似的回他每一个问题。

今年的冬天下了第一场雪，我在收发室里收到厚厚的一沓，拿回班级里，用小刀轻轻地剖开一个口。

“还是董思成？”李东赫伸过头来问我。

李东赫是个神奇的家伙，在高三才转过来，他有着和我半斤八两的成绩，半斤八两的脾气和一样曲折离奇的脑回路，他成为我的同桌，每天都在用我的走珠笔和直尺。

我嗯了声，取出牛皮纸信封的内容。

这回信封里是几张被塑封起来的照片。

彩照是珍贵的，我辨认出画面中的人——那是骑在自行车上的我，保持着一个惊讶的表情，眼睛圆圆的，身后是暖红色的万丈霞光。

还是同一个背景，我一条腿支在地面上，傻呵呵地看着镜头，露出来一个僵硬的微笑。

我想起来了，那是李马克拍毕业照的那天，董思成拿着那台相机，拍下了萎靡不振的我，他让我笑一笑，笑一笑很好看。  
“这张你怎么这么傻……”李东赫在那边捏起来一张照片，我在那张吊床上呼呼大睡，姿势好不优美。  
再就是我在他家画画，画了那些神话书里的情节。

还有几张，甚至我都记不清它来自于哪里，那些日子温柔且绵长，让人的记忆也变得慵懒。

“哎写题吧……”我匆匆把照片从他的手机抽出来塞回袋子里。

李东赫眨眨眼睛，对我的行为不置可否，搬出来厚厚的卷子夹，“快快快给我讲讲这道题，一起考n大了考n大了……”

 

 

 

 

 

Besides 

 

我开了桌子上的台灯，好像有一些接触不实，在打开灯的时候它发出了咔咔的两声。

我倒出来信封里的所有，发现照片里还夹着一张普通的信纸，字迹不像是董思成的狗趴字，繁体的，不太好看，但算是工整——

 

仁俊：

展信佳。

思成哥切菜手被割到不肯写字，要我来代笔，最近过得好吗？我们很好，n城不算冷，希望明年能在大学城里见。

照片我也给你冲洗了一份，看我拍得如何？还有就是我们的艺术团要表演，明年六月底便可以在n城，到时候你一定要来。听说你交了新朋友，那么我留三张票给你，给辰乐和你的新朋友一份。

接下来是我自己写的，你不要见怪。思成哥一开始怕你因为突然的离开生他的气，也迟疑了许久，才寄出了信，他说因为见你在很认真地看，才会开始重新跳舞。

你真的是一个很勇敢的孩子，能被更多人爱的，不要怕失望，也一定要拼尽努力奔着自己的目标去。  
你要相信，在有人只留给你背影的时候，总有人张开双臂拥抱你。

望你天真努力，前程似锦。


End file.
